


A story in a coffee

by Elit3



Series: Hunter and Sebastian. [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elit3/pseuds/Elit3
Summary: Nick, Jeff and Blaine at Lima Bean talking about Hunter and Sebastian.





	A story in a coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so it is my first fanfiction about Glee, i hope that you will like it.

-What ?! No it is impossible you are kidding. 

-No we swear it is the truth. 

-So what you're guys telling me is that Huntbastian is real? No way.  
   
This conversation begun innocently, three friends were sitting in a coffee shop taking the news of the others. Nick, Jeff and Blaine were drinking coffee at the Lima Bean of the quiet town that is Lima. The guys were laughing and talking about a lot og things except about the playlist for the selection. The subjects are diverse and varied like the new jokes that made one of the warblers, the new albulm … All was fine until the moment where Nick talk about Hunter and Sebastian the new couple in the Warblers And this is where we stop.

-Yes said Jeff, Huntbastian is real.

-With the others at their first meet we knew that they will end up together continues Nick for Jeff. 

Blaine still septic about Huntbastian because he is not sure that this two know something about romance so he ask the examples of what they are saying. 

-If you want said Nick. The first time they met, we (the warblers) were practicing. Bas, Jeff and i were singing when he get in. Hunter presented himself to us like de did with you. Mr not even bi curious was saying that he was the captain of the Warblers while we never hear him sing before. You know Sebastian … 

-He had said «My name is Sebastian Smythe, 100% gay and I am the captain of the Warblers. Also you can't be capitaine of club when you are not even a member of the club dear elf proclaimed captain » and with leaving the room «I'm not sure that you could sing or dance with this stick stuck so far in your ass but if you want to take it off call me wink» cut Jeff. 

-Thanks Jeffy like i was saying to Blaine. The tension was visible specially when Clarington stay where he was with looking annoy about Sebastian. fortunately Trent come in and present himself to Hunter. 

-So if i understand after this exchange you guys have decide that they were going to be «Huntbastian» but how did they become boyfriend or even friend since they didn't take a good start ? 

-This time it's my turn honey. Bastian and Hunter became friends easily, they both have the same caractere after all. Also they are roomates and the Captain ask to the meerkat to be co-captain since he know us and he have our trust. We don't know how they become boyfriends except that after a party at Thad's he didn't had this tension anymore between them .

-And, whitout forgeting that Hunter as possessif bastard always have a hand on Sebastian : hand, shoulder, hip... 

-It make sens i saw Hunter juste once but he really looked like a possessif person. So Mr not even bi curious and Mr i don't make relationship are together. Woaw strange but not suprising. Keep going you really look like to enjoy talk about them. 

-Enjoy is not enought Blaine but yeah we got other example like this one.

Looking up to Nick they make a deal to talk one after the other whitout interupting the one who is talking. When he have the aprobation of his lover Jeff begun to talk.

-Once Bas was late to a Warbler's reunion and he didn't have any free chair for him to sit but the captain sill asked him to sit or we woudn't be able to keep the reunion. So Sebastian with a smile on his face decided to sit on Hunter's knees. At the begining we all thought that Hunt will put Sebastian down because «be serious during a reunion !» but instead he wrapped his arm arround the man sit on his knees and keep the reunion like nothing happened. 

-After this moment Sebastian keep on sitting over Hunter's knees Brief it's my turn. Smythe and i are in the Lacross time with him as the captain. One day some on hurt him by accident but after that he did'nt had the right to put his right feet on the floor, to walk with crutches and to take medicine. So during one week Hunter carried him on his back when 'bastian was to tired to walk with the crutches because of the drug who make him sleep easily. All this week we have seen the military training of Hunter with him holding someone taller but lighter. 

-True , Hunter have very muscular arm …When Bas was falling asleep during a Warbler's practicing Hunter as a protective boyfriends asked us to make the less sounds as possible Don't laugh Blaine ! It is not easy to practice when you must whisper. In fact Sebastian can also be protective/possessif, once he succed to bring Hunter, Nick and i to Scandales. Back there someone tried to bring Hunter to follow him to the toilet for you know … Anyway you can guess that Bas wasn't happy of that and said to the guy « Go find somoene else he is already taking but even if he wasn't take you still are playing in the wrong level » or something like that. 

-Typical of Smythe say Blaine but i guess that he said worst. Dude keep going ! I feel like a fanboy now. I need to hear more about them. 

Nick and Jeff look and share a hug smiling.

-My dear friend you are welcome into the Huntbastian's fanfom. There was this time when Jeffy, Hunter and i were talking about something when we had seen someone talking to Bas who look wretched. So we decided to go quietly next to them to hear what they were talking about « … Slut who is just a fag with a tiny self esteem and for this reason need to belittle the other because otherwise he will just be a nerd wih glasses. Guess this is why you are in Dalton because you couldn't defend yourself in you're old school » We never had seen Hunter this mad i swear his fists were so tight that they were bleeding. When he had put himself between the asshole and Sebastian he asked us to bring him in their room. So we did it but Bas looked off as if his mind was missing or went somewhere to protect himself. Fortunately Hunt came back 20 minutes later and took Sebastian in his arm. When Hunter begun to bring 'Bastian on the bed for cuddle him, Jeff and i decided to let them be and sai to the rest of the Warblers that today we were going to do the practice whitout them. The day after we saw the dumbass with a lot of scratch, his left arm waas broken and he was limping.

-He didn't have a chance next to an old military student said Blaine but hold on did Sebastian have well … cry ?

-No answer Jeff but we already saw him cry when he was talking to Hunter about … Aouch why do you slap me !? 

-Sorry babe but you know we can't talk about that because we are not suppose to know. Go on is you're turn or do you want me to take you're place ? 

-No love you won't have me this time it is my turn. One day, Nicky and i wanted to go to this new Coffee, it was something like 9 am and we went to Hunt and Bas room because we know how much he love coffee. So we went in there and we saw mister i don't do relationship clung on the captaine like an octopus whith his head on Hunter's large chest, one of his arm around his stomach and his feet entangle his feet. I will share the photo we make before Hunter see us and put a finger on his month to ask us to don't make a sounds for not wake up Seb. Also you will see that Sebastian his wearing a superman's pull too big for him because it is Hunter's pull at the begining even if we are 100% sure that he bought it for Seb who love steal his boyfriend's clothes and Dc comics. 

-Sebastian Smythe his a cuddler and a fan of Dc ? i am not sure we are talking about the same person. Said Blaine.

-Of course reply Jeff. Sebastian have two full box of comics under his bed for prevent someone to see them but we found them last year specially he is not discret because his father send him one each months. 

-Also he name his warblers Barry for Bartholomew Allen who is The Flash it's Trent who find out where the name «Barry» came from adds Nick.

-He still have him ? i thought that he had suffocated him with a pillow or let him go at least. 

-We think about it to Blaine but no he didn't hurt him and he try to let him go but the bird didn't move like if he is to happy to stay. 

-What Nick say is true Seb kind of adopt Barry. When Hunter came with Mr Puss i can tell you that they had contested a lot of time about Mr puss being a cat and Barry a bird but now they are fine with this at the moment that Mr Puss don't eat Barry. Wait i found another one to tell you … 

-… Are you still talking about us seriously guy you begin to scared us. Don't you have other conversation subject to talk about or do you want me to tell you other thing that we do and that you are not supposed to know ? *wink*

-Seriously Sebastian do you always have to make sexual innuendo.

-Specially that our room is next to you'rs we already hear everyting adds Jeff for help. More we need to talk about it to Blaine who by the way didn't trust us. 

-Hi 'Bastian don't worry they didn't tell me too much thing to embarasse you and Hunter. Also Huntbastian won a new fan thanks to them. Anyway where is your guy i thought that you were all the time stuck together now.

-Go serch coffee . 

Hunter was holding two coffee one for Bas and one for him. He give one to Sebastian and wrapped his free arm on Sebastian's hip for get him closer. He see Niff with Blaine and knew that something was going on.

-You didn't it again isn't it?

-Yes! answer the two boy who are sitting next to Blaine. 

Hunter moans and go serch a chair for him and Seb like that he could hear what Kniff will say about them,restore the truth and have his lover on his kneel. Hour later after that the coffee shope close his doors the Two couples and Blaine decide to go eat in BreadstiX for keep talking and laughing all the night.


End file.
